


Qa7 (Queen a7)

by Kazanma



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels and Demons, Chessboards and Wine, Demon AU, Fantasy, Kinda, M/M, angel au, as i said before, getting drunk, if I make someone else ship this, rebuilding a relationship, then my life is complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Kazanma
Summary: Heaven is in chaos now, and Reinhardt knows this. He can't afford to let the Angels die. But, as the memories of Claude haunt him, he decides to meet up again with him. This time, with two purposes.The first one is to get him to make Moran. The other one... He's not so sure.
Relationships: Reinhardt/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 3





	Qa7 (Queen a7)

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a reminder for what you're about to read, this, as any other work of the new series I'm making, is not entirely linear. Like, whatever happens in the first books don't have to be known in order to understand. Other than that, my heart wanted some hesitant Bright Deer. Why that ship name? Well, I loved the name of Golden Thunder (the house of Claude and the name of the time Reinhardt has), but I don't feel that it fits with these two. But still, you can name it whatever you want! Other than those announcements, please enjoy!

A black-and-white chessboard, a bottle of wine, and a pair of wine bottles are the only thing decorating the table. The pieces stand there, looking pretty, but nod doing anything, it's simply idiotic to think they would talk. But they don't expect much of this. Like this whole setup is made up in a matter of seconds.

But like the person, or rather, demon, who made it, it's something that requires a lot more of thought than "it's just there to look pretty". Claude's not that kind of man, he thinks. Reinhardt is sitting down, and looking at Claude, who's smiling at him, like he's somehow his best friend and partner. 

The worst part of it? It's the thought that he's right. Claude and him. That's the truth about their relationship, even if no one bothers to ask. 

"Are you going to tell me?" Reinhardt hears what Claude is saying. But he doesn't pay much attention to that, either. 

A small sight, content with just drinking wine, comes out of Claude. Reinhardt hears the glass being put down on the coffee table in front of him. It's still full of wine. He can't help but to scow at that action. If you at least have a shred of decency, you would drink the damn thing, it's what he would say. By then, he remembers, and chuckles because of it, the absurdity of it all.

"I thought you'd never ask me things."

Claude takes that moment to wink at him, and he starts to feel the same way when he saw him, naked and exposed, at the canyon. Tempting someone. The Messiah, he tries to recall. But nothing comes to mind except that name. 

It's been too long, isn't it? 

"I don't tend to do this, not now. Not often." Reinhardt says, as he toys with one of the pieces in the board.

"Been there, done that, Rein," Claude snarks, arranging the pieces in the way they're supposed to be. Not like this... messy state that they are now, "but I would prefer to know. Since, you see, I have some stuff to do."

"Important stuff... I heard that right?" 

It's stupid, how he thinks that Claude is busy with "things", it's always messing with humanity until there's nothing else left in that wretched place. Maybe, he can construct a better place. A good place, where Lucifer's interactions with the world are smaller. But that's asking for trouble.

"Yeah. Hatching a plot takes years, if you ask me. All of that work plotting, creating and securing the deal is something that I will never get tired of. But... Just for you, for my special man, I've decided to be here!"

And he smiles. Reinhardt can't help himself but to imitate that gesture, taking the same care with the pieces as he did with the glass and the whole meeting too, because he's like that.

Claude has that effect on him, because he always tries to make it seem like Reinhardt's the only one, the most special, the most beautiful man in Heaven. And Reinhardt's hands twitch in nervousness. Something like this, like those words that he keeps saying and Reinhardt wants to keep hearing since he's here in Heaven and no one cares about him and Heaven is in chaos either way so nothing matters.

It's when he smirks that Reinhardt knows, that he's not there to help him, not unless he gives him something in exchange.

"Then, I guess I'll go straight to the point," Reinhard gets closer to the pieces on the board, and when he does so, Claude does the same, "I want you to make me something."

"Like what? A simulation?"

Claude's looking at him, with the intent to learn more from that. As if looking straight at him will help with understanding his inner world. The one that he can't see, but hopes to be in.

Reinhardt doesn't say anything. Keep him interested. Always guessing. He just smiles, a bit, it's not noticeable, unless you're closely watching him. Claude's just lost in his eyes.

"I see... Anything you want me to do? In specific, does it need to be a certain way?"

"It has to be like a game."

"Just like chess?" Claude predicts his choice of words. Reinhardt appreciates the sentiment, because it's always welcome to see someone looking to learn how he works.

Reinhardt nods. 

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"You won't...?"

"Nah, knowing you, it's something good. Not that I hate it, though. It's more—it's more like, like you want everyone to be happy. Something along those lines, I guess."

His gaze is not like the ones he always got. This one, this is simply understanding, he's nodding to himself so he can't make his thoughts appear in a coherent, organized fashion. It's only when he's starting to drink alcohol that this happens.

"I assume you're on board, right? God..."

Claude hums in appreciation, and then he grabs the bottle of wine and keeps drinking from the glass. The wine disappears slowly from the bottle, almost as if it's in slow-motion.

"Guess I'll do my best, right, love?" He speaks in hushed tones, since his mind is starting to lose his inhibitions. Opens the doors that lead to somewhere private, a Neverland of sorts.

The room doesn't change, except for the fact that the air is hotter than before. Not enough to make it uncomfortable, but it's something that Claude notices. He laughs a bit as he takes off some of his buttons.

It's sort of goofy, because Claude fumbles with them, his fingers shaky and Reinhardt knows that he's looping through the same twenty thoughts now.

Claude is not really loopy in this moment, but he looks a bit dazed, just like the old times, when the two of them were a couple. When he had to take him to Hell, supporting his weight, and then he made a mess of the entire place, because Claude is only someone you can trust sober.

It's the nostalgia attacking him. 

But... Something in Reinhardt feels different, more aware. He knows why he brought the demon here, and now that he has it, he's sure that in other circumstances he would leave him alone, so that he solved his problems by himself, so why? Why is he still here?

Is he still expecting to ask for sex again, even in his state? What, exactly, does he want out of this meeting, apart from making the Good Place simulation. It's brief, but Reinhardt wants to make the heat go away from his body, as he knows his pants are getting too tight for what's inside them. It's not like he could come back to him and expect everything to be alright. In fact, it won't. 

Things don't work like that, he thinks. But his emotional brain is saying something else.

Maybe we could get back together? Not now. But later?

"Guess you'll do it." Reinhardt finishes his train of thought, standing up.

"Wait, you said we were gonna, gonna play... Ah, chess?"

Reinhardt places a hand on his shoulder, moving backwards so he can touch his back. It's back to square one, he supposes. And even in places like this, in times like this, maybe love can work.

"Later. I forgot you're a lightweight. My apologies."

"Shut it... Just—just get me home, would you?"

He's still deciding on whether or not to follow through, but he wants something back from him. His company? His affection? 

"Yeah, I will."

It's something that he won't dare to speak about, now. At least.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to make more of this series, as a full-blown universe, trust me, and that fic is going to have a lot of the Certified Nobu™ stuff. Which is, by the way, cracky ships, weird shit happening in these places, magic, and timeline-hopping. If you don't see any of those works in here it's because I write them in Spanish, and I already have a place for them.


End file.
